Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh
by gogeta3694
Summary: Sammy always loved Pokemon So she is now ready to get away from her sister and start a Pokemon adventure with her friends Topher and Ella and her starter Chimchar to become the best Pokemon trainers ever. In thier quest they meet the good and the evil, meet gym leaders and most all meet the champion. Please Rate and Review and Follow for More
1. Sammy and Friends Monkey Around

Sammy McCartney a girl raised in Twinleaf town loved Pokemon.

She would always play with the Pokemon in her yard whether it be a Starly or Bidoof she loved playing with them. She would love talking about Pokemon to her best friends Topher and Ella who also lived in Twinleaf town.

Topher was a boy that Sammy had a crush on for years due to him being cute and adventurous. Ella was a girl that Sammy loved to be with. They would always play with Pokemon together and mess with Topher.

The trio would do everything together, but Sammy always thought _how cool would it be to be on a Pokemon adventure with them_

Well She would find out soon.

It was 7:00 at TwinLeaf town Sammy just woke up feeling tired and happy from the dream she had about fighting the champion and winning.

She got out of bed and put a blue jacket black pants red shoes and a hat. (The same one Ash wears in the X and Y series.) and went downstairs and went outside to see her favorite Pokemon. Chimchar. Cimchar would always leave the lab and see Sammy

. As Sammy went up and started to pet Chimchars head she noticed Ella walking in front of them.(Ella wore the exact same clothes as Sammy but it was pink.)

"Hello Sammy I see your playing with Chimchar." Ella said happily.

Chimchar then went up to hug Ella's leg. Ella laughed and gave Chimchar a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea Chimchar just got here and well how can I resist not playing with a cutie like chimchar" Sammy responded smiling.

The girls then started to tickle Chimchar for about 3 minutes until they noticed Topher walking up to them wearing the same things as the girls but in a dark blue.

"Morning girls I thought I heard the sound of my best friends tickling a Pokemon so I decided to see whats up" Topher said happily.

"Hey Topher yea were playing with our friend Chimchar you wanna join." Sammy said.

"Sure I'd love to play with this guy. You know hes as cute as me" Topher said.

The girls laughed while Chimchar climed on Topher got his blue hat and started to wear it. Topher then laughed trying to get the hat back. The trio laughed while playing with Chimchar little did they know Sammy's sister Amy was watching the whole thing.

Amy was Sammy's twin sister but evil. She loved to torture Sammy whether it be physically or letting her Pokemon Buizel shoot her with water. Now Amy knew Buizel didn't like to hurt her Sister Sammy but she didn't care.

Amy Never cared for Pokemon only her self. Amy always wore a red cheerleader outfit. The only thing that could tell the twins apart would be that Amy was mean while Sammy was nice and Amy had a beauty mark while Sammy didn't. As Amy watched the trio she decided to get Sammy and her friends in trouble.

She smiled evilly and decided to call the Professor and say that Sammy and her friends stole a Pokemon from the lab.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading I decided to take a break from Sammy's leaving home and write this. If you want to see more of this storie you can review and favorite and follow something tells me I'll be writing this for a while. Review and tell me how I did . I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Sammy's Pokemon Adventure Begins

**Last Time on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh We met our heroes Sammy , Ella and Topher who were just monkeying around with their friend Chimchar, but what they didn't know was that Sammy's evil twin sister Amy was watching the whole thing and decided it would be fun to get her sister and her friends in trouble but will she do it? Will Sammy get the biggest punishment ever stay tuned for more on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh. (This is a long chapter so be prepared to read)**

Amy was smiling evilly at the idea of getting her sister in trouble so she went to her parents room and started to yell "Mommy, Daddy Samey and her loser friends just stole Pokemon from Professor Rowan's lab."

The parents were shocked to hear the news. "Amy... are you sure Sammy wouldn't do anything like that." said the mom.

"I'm serious! yelled the evil twin getting frustrated at the idea that her mom still thinks Sammy's an angel.

"Well I believe in our Amy I'm calling the professor to let him know what happened" said the dad getting out of bed.

"Drew no wait" said the mom following her husband.

Amy did it she got her sister in trouble. Amy was so happy that she could give her Buizel a Pokepuff. _No wait that cost money she thought._

Amy then went out side and saw that no one was there. "Where is that little brat and her two annoying friends?" She said while looking for them.

...

As Amy continued looking for them Sammy and her friends were at Lake Verity looking up at they sky and watching the sun rise. Seeing the orange sky made Sammy calm. While it made Topher think of how he would look in orange. While Ella just started to compliment Chimchar saying that hes as beautiful as the orange sky.

As they continued looking at the sky they saw the professor, his assistant Harold, Sammy's parents and Amy walking towards them holding a briefcase. Sammy was scared.

"You see Professor Rowan Samey did steal a Pokemon from the lab." Amy said in a childish way. This made Sammy's heart beat crazy she felt like throwing up.

The Professor didn't say anything he just watched how Chimchar was so calm and happy with them. "Hello Professor didn't you hear my precious daughter Amy say that her sister took your Pokemon?" the dad said. annoyed.

Sammy's mom was also scared she didn't know what to say but all she knew is that Sammy would never steal. Topher then broke the silence and said " You got it wrong Sammy never stole anything shes a great girl". Sammy blushed and smiled knowing that Topher her crush stood up for her.

"I second that our beloved friend Sammy never took anything in fact the Chimchar found her" Ella said. It was 2 against 2. It was up to the mom to say if Sammy did or did not steal the Pokemon.

Every one except for the professor and Harold was looking her. The Professor and Harold were talking to each other no one knew what they said only the words "worthy" and "test" were heard.

"Well what is it Vanessa?" said the dad. The mom then said " She would never steal anything my little girl is a saint." Sammy's mom then winked at Sammy knowing that everything would be okay. Sammy smiled and gave her friends a high five.

The Professor and Harold then smiled at Sammy and walked up to the parents and Amy and told them what they have been talking about privately. Amy then yelled out "NO!" "That should be my..." she was then slapped across the face by her mom. Amy was shocked. "Mommy..." She said scared.

The professor and Harold then walked up to the grass where the Sammy and her friends were and pretended to take notes. Ella and Topher were curious about what The Professor and Harold told Sammy's parents and why Amy yelled no. Sammy was also curious but then realized if Amy didn't like it it was a good thing for Sammy.

The professor and Harold then left the suit case purposely and left the lake with the parents and Amy. Amy was crying and had a red mark on her cheek.

They only left for a second and came back to observe if Sammy could handle the "Test".

Harold then pulled out a speaker and Pokedex only to call 3 wild Starlys.

The Starly's then surrounded the trio. Topher was Panicking Ella was trying to calm the birds by Singing and Sammy was holding on to Chimchar in a scared way. Then Topher noticed the brief case and yelled "Open the case Ella there might be something to help us" Ella then rushed to the case and opened it only to find two Pokeballs.

One had a blue penguin while the had a tiny leaf in it. Topher grabbed the tiny leaf and Ella grabbed the Penguin. "How do you open these things?" Ella said panicking. "You just press the button in the middle and throw it or at least thats what Chris did." Yelled Topher. As Topher threw his a Tirtwig came out and as Ella did the same a Piplup appeared. Sammy then realized that she would have to use Chimchar. She didn't want to hurt Chimchar but Chimchar looked at her as if saying 'we can do it.'

Chimchar then got off of Sammy's arm and Landed on the grass. This was Sammy's and her friends first battle.

Sammy was confused not knowing what attacks Chimchar had only to find that Chimchar had scratch and growl or at least thats what she learned on T.V.

"Use Scratch"! yelled Sammy. Chimchar then did and scratched the Starly in the face earning him a critical hit. (the starly health bar was at red)

The Starly then went in for a tackel but missed. "Use Scratch one more time!" yelled Sammy and Chimchar scratched the Starly. The Starly then fainted. Sammy smiled and screamed for joy knowing that she just won her first battle. She ran up to Chimchar and gave him multiple kisses and hugs. Chimchar was smiling and laughing.

As the professor, Harold, and Sammy's mom were proud of Sammy. Sammy's dad was shocked knowing that he was wrong about Sammy. He realised that Sammy is a good and loving Person. Amy on the other hand was surprised that Sammy even lived. Amy was jealous and furious that Sammy had a special test while she didn't.

As Sammy let go of the Chimchar she noticed that Ella also won her battle. Ella went up to her piplup and gave her many kisses and hugs as possible saying "good job my little friend". Ella then went up to Sammy and said" My oh my wasn't that fun." Sammy smiled only to see Topher just won his battle and gave his Turtwig a high five and a pat on the head. "Well I guess that bird just learned the Topher Experience."

The Starly's then went flying away. Then Sammy's Parents came up to Sammy and hugged her telling her that she passed the test. Sammy ad her friends were confused. "What test?" They said together.

"The test to test your wicked skills." Said Harold. "I'm Harold and I'll be your Pokemon helper I'll teach you where to go and what to bring along with you." The Professor then went up to the trio and said "I knew you didn't steal my Pokemon, I always leave the window open for Chimchar to see you." Sammy then responded with "Then why didn't you say anything when I was getting yelled at"?

"I'm Sorry Sammy but thats how the test works I test your honesty and your "skills" as Harold would say it. The professor said. Amy then went up to Sammy and pushed her to the ground. The Professor then yelled at Amy to stop and to congratulate her sister but Amy pushed the Professor to the ground also. "Watch your back Sparemy your going to get it" Amy said in an mad tone.

Harold then went to pick the professor and Sammy. "Well then I feel bad for her Buizel for having a trainer like her he probably doesn't get any love. " Said Professor Rowan. "You to Professor watch your back once I'm done with Samey your next!" Yelled Amy feeling embarrassed and furious. "You shall do no such thing" Said Harold pulling out nun chucks. "Harold please the girl would't do anything now everyone come to my lab" said the professor.

As they walked to the professors lab in Sandgem Town Amy muttered " no such thing huh well you'll see they'll all see." Once they arrived (play Professor Rowan's Lab theme for a better reading.) the Professor welcomed them to his lab showing the experiments they been working on , how to tell which Pokemon can evolve with a certain stone and showing them the weakness of certain Pokemon. It took an hour until the Professor asked the trio a question that shocked them mostly Amy.

"Sammy, Topher and Ella I'm too old for traveling so I want you to me a favor. Will you take the Pokemon you have and go on an adventure and help me study the Pokemon." Said The Professor. "What!?" Said The trio in an excited voice and Amy in a shocked and furious voice. "Yes You heard me I want you to go on an adventure and study the world of Pokemon." Said the Professor in a Happy voice. "I'm in" said Topher. "Oh I second that" said Ella. "Sammy how about you"? said Topher. "I would Love to but..." said Sammy looking her parents.

Sammy's Parents looked as if they were about to cry. "It's okay Samantha you can go" said the Dad in tears. "Dad did you just" said Sammy in a confused voice. "yes Sammy I called by your first name and not by the name Your sister gave you." "Sammy its okay you can go" Said the Dad.

Sammy was now about to cry but held it in "Mom?" She said. It's Fine Sammy You can go". She said. They all got into a family hug except for Amy who just looked away in disgust.

"Oh that reminds me here take these" said the Professor handing them out a poken nav plus. "Heres something to keep in touch at home.I only give the plus out to special people who love pokemon as much as I do" "Now Harold will show what to do when your ready. Now go make me proud and become the best Pokemon trainers out there." Said the Professor. Topher Ella and Sammy exchanged a happy face and gave each other their phone numbers and thanked and hug the Professor. " Come on now show us your wicked Pokemon" said Harold. As the Topher and Ella had to use a Poke ball for theirs Sammy's Chimchar was on her shoulder.(Like Pickachu on Ash's Shoulder) "Now you look like Trainers said "Harold making the trio blush. Until they forgot to get Sammy's Parents number and well everybody's number.

It took 30 minutes to get everyone's number Amy refused to give out her number but was forced to. As everyone said their good bye Amy came up to the trio and said "Watch your back Spareamy I',m coming for you". Amy said while giving an evil laugh. But Sammy din't care because she was finally free. "well "I'll see you Amy" Sammy said trying to give Amy a hug. " uhh no hand shake is fine" Amy said feeling a little sad that Sammy was leaving . Sammy could tell so she gave Amy a hug.

Amy let out a single tear and quickly hid it feeling embarrassed but little did she know a camera and her mom recorded it. Well See you said Sammy. "Bye Sammy make us proud" said the Professor and her parents." Amy didn't say anything she only gave same a small smile and wave.

"Well lets go explore the world of Pokemon" said Harold. They left feeling happy. Topher felt happy finnally going to be like Chris. Ella Was hapoy she was going to Sing and see new Pokemon. And Sammy...

Sammy left feeling happy knowing that Amy cared

... or thats what she thought


	3. Catch Of The Day Hidden Secrets

**Last Time on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh our heros Sammy Ella and Topher battled Starlys got Pokemon and said farewell to old friends. All were sad to see good friends leave even Amy... or thats we think could Amy be up to something will our hero face more trouble find out here on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh**

 **...**

"Alright everybody follow me and I'll teach you the basic buildings to go to" said Harold with everybody following him.

"This building with the red orange next to the Professors is the Pokemon Center. You can heal your Pokemon here for free come on in and have a peek." Said Harold.

As everyone walked in Ella was happy to see soo many Pokemon here. "My oh my look at all these Pokemon!" yelled Ella in excitement causing some people to turn their heads. "Oh pardon." giggled Ella.

"Okay now I know your probably confused with the layers seeing theres two escalators. but its nothing to be nervous about the upper level is where you can trade and battle people from the Johto or anywhere here in Sinnoh. While the lower level is only for special Occasions" said Harold.

"Now to heal your Pokemon you ask Nurse Joy" said Harold walking up to the counter. "Hello Harold welcome to the Pokemon center how may I help you.?" said Nurse Joy

"Oh its nothing my lady I'm showing my new friends around the place there beginners." said Harold trying to flirt. "Oh beginners huh well here have some potions as a good luck token from me" said Nurse Joy

"Thank you" said the trio Ella Topher and Sammy. "Let me Heal your Pokemon." said the nurse. As the Pokemon were being healed Topher noticed a PC box next to the counter.

"Hey Harold whats this?" said the Chris wannabe "That my friend is a PC you can store Pokemon in there or Withdraw Pokemon there. but once you have 6 pokemon in your Party the Pokemon you caught will be transferred here automatically." explained Harold.

"Alright here are your Pokemon. We hope to see you again" said Nurse Joy. "Thank you" said the trio receiving their pokemon. Chimchar just got back on Sammy's arm.(like how Pikachu gets on Ash's arm)

As the group left the Pokemon Center they walked in front of the Pokemart. " This blue roof place you can buy potions, Pokeballs, repels and rope." said Harold.

They walked in and looked around seeing things like books medicine and most of all repel. "Hey Harold" said the cashier. "Hey Cody" Harold responded with a high five. "What brings you here?" said Cody

"Just showing the beginners where to go". said Harold pointing at the trio. Cody looked at them and smiled at Sammy and Ella not noticing Topher.

"Well Harold I'm a have a shot with the ladies" said Cody winking. Harold just rolled his eyes. "Hey Sammy Ella Topher this is Cody hes the Cashier here at the Pokemart" said Harold. "Hey" said Topher and Sammy. Ella was still examining the types of Pokeballs they had.

"Hey beautiful I'm Cody" said Cody getting really close to Sammy. "Uhh. hi I'm Sammy" Sammy had no idea that a boy called her beautiful or creeped out that hes getting way to close to her. "Hey I'm Topher" "And I'm Ella".

"Hey you guys seem cool so have some Pokeballs and repel." said Cody giving them 5 of each. "Thanks" said the trio "Well I have to teach them how to catch Pokemon See you Cody." said Harold.

As they walked out and walked to Route 202 they stopped. "Why'd we stop Harold?" asked Topher. "Well It's always been a tradition that every time a new trainer begins an adventure they always take a picture " said Harold.

The trio then laughed at the idea and still got Harold to take the Picture. The Picture had Sammy hugging her Chimchar, Ella holding her piplub on her head and Topher lying down with his turtwig. "Okay then now that that's out of the way I'm a show my wicked skills on how to catch a Pokemon" said Harold.

Harold then walked into the grass and encountered a Shinx. Harold then took out a Pokeball and threw out an Abra. "Okay so the key is to hurt the pokemon a little bit and not make it faint." yelled Harold. "Abra use Psyshock." yelled Harold. Abra used the move causing the Shinx to lose a bunch of health points.(The shinx health meater was red")

"Now when the pokemon you have is about to faint thats your time to throw a pokeball at it". Harold then threw a poke ball and caught the Shinx. "Once You caught the Pokemon you have the option to Nickname it but you don't have to." said Harold.

"Well that seems about it here have some more pokeballs" Harold gave them 5 more. "Well have fun on your adventure and call me or the professor when you need help or just need tips on where to find more Pokemon. well see ya". Said Harold.

As Harold left the trio were alone together. until Harold came back running giving them each an egg. "Sorry... let me catch my breath... ok sorry the professor from Johto gave professor Rowan eggs and he told me to give it to you. Now for the egg to hatch you have to walk a certain amount of miles for it to hatch. okay Goodbye for real" said Harold.

"Do you think our eggs will hatch a beautiful Pokemon" said Ella. Topher and Sammy giggled and then looked up into the sky seeing its getting dark. "Huh the day goes by fast when you hang out with Harold" said Topher. "Sammy chuckled. "Well lets go to a nearby city and see if they'll let us spend the night." said Sammy.

As they walked forward they heard a boy yell "Hey you looked at me that means we battle" "Pardon" said Ella "We battle thats the rules of Pokemon when someone looks at you or you look at someone you battle so lets battle." said the youngster. "But since your in a hurry to get to Jublife city I'll let this slide"said the youngster.

"Wait how do we get there" said Sammy just follow the track or use a Poke nav." just remember when you come back I'm a be ready giving a smile to Ella. Ella just smiled back and left with her friends. They walked for 7 minutes until encountering a wild Pokemon battle. It was the same 3 starlys they battles earlier.

"Well isn't this nice a reunion"said Topher. The Starlys looked even more mad. "You ready Chimchar" said Sammy. Chimchar then nodded and jumped to the ground. "Well how about you Piplup." said Ella Piplup then jumped off of Ella's head and landed next to Chimchar. "You ready Turtwig" Turtwig then nodded and stood next to Pip;up and Chimchar.

"Piplup use Pound on the Starly in front of you please" Yelled Ella. "Alright Chimchar Use scratch on the Starly in front of you" "Turtwig Tackle the one in front of you." They all did the move they were told to and the Starly's health were at yellow.

The Starly's then used quick attack on all of them luckily Chimchar Piplup and Turtwigs health were still green. "Do we try to catch them now Harold said once there about to faint." said Sammy "Yea I think we should" said Topher. "Alright here goes nothing" said Ella

They all threw their Pokeball at a Starly and waited for it to shake 3 times.

1

2

3

Bam

"We caught a Starly" yelled the trio holding up their own Pokeball and their starter Pokemon also jumped for joy. Sammy and Topher hugged each other until they realized what they were doing. They both blushed and Ella laughed at the idea that they might like each other and thought that they stopped hugging because one smelled weird.

Once they were done Piplup climed back onto Ella's hat and Chimchar climed back onto Sammy's arm and Turtwig got inside Tophers bookbag. "Hey I think I see JubLife City" Said Sammy. Topher and Ella also saw a building popping out and then ran to go to JubLife city.

...

"Hey I think that Person is still awake" said Topher trying to catch her breath. As Topher knocked on the door a old lady came out smiling. "What kind I do for you young man." she said "ME and my friends are looking for a place to Stay for the night. Is it... He was then stopped when the Old Lady let them in.

"Thank you" said Topher. "I don't know how to repay you for this" "It's fine sonny you just look like you care for them especially the blonde one over there." said the old lady. "Topher blushed and said "Yea she's one of a kind" As they entered Sammy was stopped and was told this " You know that boy Gopher" Sammy laughed and said "You mean Topher"

"Yes him he really cares about you" Sammy blushed "Who him nah what does he see in me" Sammy said frowning"Don't worry lad Gopher said you were one of a kind here I even have it recorded on my Poke nav.

 _ **"She's one of a kind"**_

Sammy then smiled and Blushed more her cheeks were as red as a cherry. "You two even blush when you talk about each other that's sweet." Said the old Lady. "Come on in lad have some lemonade."

Little did they know Ella heard the whole thing. She smiled and giggled "Don't worry Sammy and Topher Its cupid (Cupid means angel) playing time just think of it as Valentines day"

As Sammy and her friends spend the night and got the old ladys number they learned about her like how much she loved pokemon and how she traveled to different regions. She told them to call her Granny Kimberly Soon after that it was bed time

...but not for Amy

 **Back in TwinLeaf Town**

 **Amy was on the phone talking to someone...**

 **"So thats how I get the team. And you promise were going to Cause trouble.**

 **Good Good can I also Join another team.**

 **What other Team you ask. well Whats This teams name?**

 **Galactic?**

 **thats kind of a dumb name.**

 **The other team I want join is**

 **TEAM ROCKET"!**

 **Amy then laughs evilly knowing that she is going to cause pain to Sammy here in Sinnoh and her friend in Johto and Kanto**

 **(This story takes place when Pokemon Heart gold and Soul Silver Start)**


	4. Ella Finds Out and Watch Challenge

**Last Time on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure In Sinnoh Our Heros learned where to go thanks to Harold Harold also gave them an egg containing a Pokemon. Our heros also encountered the Starlys they battled earlier and caught them. Soon after that they went to Jublife City and spend thee night at an old Ladys house named Kimberly. We find out that Topher might have a crush on Sammy, And that Ella might help them get together. Finally Amy had a Plan to join Team Galactic and TEAM ROCKET to ruin Sammy's and her friend's life. Will she succeed Find out on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh.**

It was 5 in the morning and Ella woke up hearing the noise of someone snoring. At first she thought it was the old lay Kimberly snoring but it was Topher. He was snuggling with Sammy.

 _WAIT WHAT!_ thought Ella. Ella could't believe what she saw. It was Sammy resting her head on Topher's chest while Topher was holding her in his arms. Ella couldn't resist but say "Awww" in a whisper voice. So she pulled her Poke Nav and took a picture of them.

 _It was still pretty early_ thought Ella. _Maybe I can think how I can hook these two together._ Then her Piplup came out under her hat and got a piece of paper and pencil. As if saying tell Topher to write a note to Sammy. Ella thought about it and said "Splendid Idea Piplup Topher can write a note to Sammy telling her if he can be his prince".

"But he won't admit he loves her to me only to Grandma Kimberly hmm... maybe Grandma Kimberly can convince him to write a note to Sammy. And I can Convince Sammy to write a note to Topher since she knows that I know She likes Topher." Said Ella to Piplup.

Piplup then gave up due to her being tired. So she climed back on under Ellas hat and slept. "You go rest little one I'm a find out what to do with Sammy and Topher. " said Ella

"Maybe I can help" said a dark figure. Ella then jumped. "Oh my bad lad It's only me grandma Kimberly" Ella then giggled then said "so you heard my conversation" Grandma Kimberly then nodded and said "No worries Lad I will give Topher the paper you go on and relax." Ella then smiled and looked at Sammy and Topher Still cuddling.

"Oh you two will make a great couple I know it" said Ella "I just hope I can find my prince" said Ella then frowning. "Oh lad I know you can find your prince" said Grandma Kimberly. "How do you know" said Ella doubting her. "I can see the future Lad" said Grandma Kimberly. "And what I can see is that your prince loves Pokemon as much as you do" Ella then sprang up saying "Really".

Grandma Kimberly then nodded saying "Yes a boy who's your age who is actually the champion of Kanto. Now the boy not talk much but he loves Pokemon and he sure loves to battle. Maybe he can help you find more Pokemon he finished the Pokedex in Kanto."

Ella then Smiled and said "How do I know its him?" "The old lady said He wears a red cap has a Pikachu on his arm Like how Sammy has Chimchar. and he wears a red jacket with a yellow book bag. Just know he is going to come very soon. A great evil is upon us. As my future vision saids a blonde that looks like Sammy will awaken 3 Pokemon the pokemon of Space, Time, and Distortion."

Ella gasped "Amy..." "You know the girl?" said Grandma Kimberly Ella nodded and told her what Amy acts like and who she is. Grandma Kimberly shook her head and said "That girl... is not like that at all." Ella then looked at her confused.

" Amy is in fact a sweet girl when shes not around she goes to the lake and feeds the Starlys. In fact shes doing that right now. I can see everything lad. And right now she misses her sister shes crying. but shes not see she only acts like that to be popular and get attention. mainly she's jealous of her sister" Ella looked shocked "You mustn't tell this to Sammy I fear if she finds out Amy will kill her for finding out understood!?" Ella nodded trying to take in everything she heard she was breathing rapidly scared for Sammy's Protection.

"Look Lassy I'm sorry if I scared you its just Sammy has so much to Live for. In the future she will marry Topher and have kids but that leads me to my next case of why Amy is Jealous of Sammy" said Grandma Kimberly

" **AMY HAS A CRUSH ON TOPHER"** said Grandma Kimberly. Ella's head hurt she felt like she had been yelled at. "Please no more I can't take all this info at once" said Ella almost passing out. "Lassy Lassy look I'll calm you down its already 5:30 come on and show me your Starly and lets go out and play" said Grandma Kimberly.

Ella then calmed down and smiled at the idea so she took off her hat and let Piplup sleep with Chimchar who was next to Topher's back pack. Ella then walked out and Looked back at Topher and Sammy and said

 **"I won't let Amy break you up by the power of our God Arceus no one will break you two up."** Then the sun shined fully on the two.

Ella saw this and smiled and said "you see". "Coming Lassy" said Grandma Kimberly "Coming" said Ella singing.

She then let her Starly who was now calm and playful out. "Hey Grandma why did my starly turn all playful when yesterday she wanted to kill me" "Oh lassy when a Pokemon gets caught it realises its going to be happy with their new owner." said Grandma Kimberly. "Awe you are really going to be happy with me." said Ella.

As they threw a ball to Starly and Starly would catch it she would get a puffin. It was peacful until a man came up and said to Ella

"Oh Oh OH you call your self a Pokemon trainer and yet you have no Pokewatch." Ella was confused. "Well miss since I'm nice I will let you play a game and all you got to do is answer 3 questions from 3 clowns and you win a Pokewatch" If you get 3 all 3 and answer a bonus question correctky you will get 2 additional watches do you accept?"

Ella then looked at Grandma Kimberly and she said "no worries Lassy Topher and Sammy will help I'm a be here at home resting" "Alright challenge accepted" Ella said making a fist

"Okay you have all day today so get your friends Gopher and Samey and start the game." Ella ignored the man calling Sammy Samey but laughed at him when he said Topher's name as Gopher.

"Okay let's do this" she said entering the house.


	5. Old Friends and Shocking Surprise

**Last Time On Sammy's Pokemon Adventure Our Hero Ella was trying to hook Sammy and Topher together was having trouble how until Grandma Kimberly told Ella that Amy was Jealous of her Sister and that they will experience evil soon enough but to calm her down Ella must find 3 Clowns and answer their questions to get a watch**

 **But what she doesn't know is that on that day They will see old friends and See an old Rival... and meet new ones**

 **On Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh**

As Ella ran into the house she saw That Sammy and Topher were still hugging each other for sleep. Ella's Piplup woke up, walked to Topher and Sammy and poked their heads.

"Huh... what" said Topher "Is it morning already?" said Sammy As they were looking at Ella Smiling at them they looked at each other and blushed.

"Topher I'm So Sorry" Said Sammy jumping up and letting go of Tophers Arm. "No No No... It was my fault I didn't know what I was doing" said Topher. They both blushed and Looked away.

"Awww" said Ella and Grandma Kimberly Topher and Sammy looked at them and smiled feeling embarrassed. "Wait whats going on" said Sammy

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get watches with me but I guess your both busy so..." said Ella smiling and giggling

"No wait we can go we were just ummm playing with our Starly's and uhhh watching our eggs". said Sammy blushing

"Speaking of your eggs look at yours Sammy" said Kimberly As it was hatching Sammy was so excited to see what would come out.

 _Maybe it's a Pikachu or a cute little oddish_ thought Sammy. As it cracked Ella was also very excited to what would hatch while Topher was recording it.

Once the hatching stopped the Pokemon that came out was A Togepi. Sammy gasped and said "awww its so cute Chimchar Starly come out and see your new friend" As Chimchar and Starly woke up they quickly ran up to introduce them selves and started to play with Togepi.

Grandma Kimberly gasped in amazement and said "where did you get this egg" "Our friend Harold got it from the Professor from Johnto" said Ella

Grandma Kimberly smiled and said "Sammy that there is a Togepi a normal Type Pokemon" Togepi then started to cry.

"What happened what am I supposed to do?" said Sammy "Oh Sammy Togepis a baby pokemon all it needs is an apple water and a song" said Grandma Kimberly

Ella gasped "a song let me do the honor" Ella then began to sing causing the Pokemon around her to dance from Tirtwig to Starly they all danced. Togepi then laughed and got a apple from Topher.

10 minutes later Ella's egg hatched into a Pichu and Tophers into a Marill. "Awee we got cute Baby Pokemon" said Topher

"So Ella got a Pichu a baby Pikachu and Topher got a Marill a blue water type" said Grandma Kimberly.

"Ella did you forget to tell the two lovebirds about the watch challenge" said grandma Kimberly. Topher and Sammy looked at each other in the eyes and almost kissed but Ella interrupted by taking a picture with flash. "Huh ohh yea theres a watch competition and well supposedly were not "real Trainers" if we don't have one." said Ella.

"i'm down" said Topher still red from almost kissing Sammy. " So am I" said Sammy still a little Pink.

"Cool lets go out and walk our new baby's." said Ella holding her pichu

As Ella explained the challenge Topher said "sounds easy enough" "but the clown thing can freak out Chimchar and Togepi, said Sammy

"You may be right Pichu stay under my hat with Piplup for now" said Ella.

They walked out for 3 minutes until they found the first clown.

"Hi I'm a Poketech campaign Clown Lets roll out my question Does a Pokemon grow stronger by defeating others and by gaining EXP points?

"Hmm well my Piplup is a level 6 by defeating our first encounter with a Starly so I'm going to say yes." said Ella

"DING DING You are correct thats what all Pokemon do" said the clown "here take 3 tickets but remember there are two more clowns you have to find"

The trio then walked around and took Pictures like Togepi and Sammy hugging Pichu and Ella holding up the peace sign and Marill and Topher giving a high five to the camera.

5 minutes They found another clown in front of Jublife TV. "Hi I'm a Poketech campaign Clown Lets roll out my question can a Pokemon hold an Item"

"hmm well Chimchar was holding my berry at Grandma Kimberly's house so yea" said Sammy.

DING DING "You are correct some Items become effective in battles when held by a Pokemon." said the clown. "Here take these these 3 tickets remember there is one more clown to see." said the clown .

"So Sammy" said Ella whispering

"yea "

Guess what Grandma told me"

"Topher Likes You" said Ella Sammy blushed so red that even Topher noticed it. "Is something wrong Sammy" said Topher

"uhh no no its just Chimchar is so cute that I blush" said Sammy awkwardly giggling. Topher then smiled and laughed at the joke

"How can you be sure" said Sammy Ella then showed him a video of Them sleeping and Topher Putting his arm on Sammy and Him smiling and cuddling with her

"Wait why did you watch us sleep" said Sammy "I woke up pretty early and well it was too cute to resist" said Ella

Sammy then blushed a little and said "Look another clown" trying to change the subject

"Hi I'm a Poketech campaign Clown Lets roll out my question Just like Pokemon types, the moves of Pokemon also have types"

Topher then said" Its correct Chris has battled people while using a ghost type and using a Poisen type move" Sammy and Ella looked at each other shrugged and laughed

DING DING "Correct if the Pokemon move is the same type as the Pokemon then that move is much more Powerful" said the clown "Here take these ticets and cash them in to the boss"

As Ella Took out her Pichu under her hat Pichu then got on Ella's arm like how Chimchar is to Sammy

Piplup got on top of Ellas hat and blew Bubbles to Sammy Playfully.

Sammy laughed and then saw the man. "Is that him" she said

"Oh yes it is Sir Sir!" yelled Ella

"Oh you got the tickets well here are your watches and Sorry to say but I only have one additional watch I gave the last one to an old lady but you can still win it if You answer my question." said the man

"Who is the first Gym Leader" Sammy then Took out her trainer card and saw that it was a Miner and said "Alejandro"

"Correct the man whos heart is made out of stone his weakness is a water type pokemon." Well heres the watch Miss" said the man giving Sammy the watch it was red Amy's Favorite color Sammy sighed and smiled saying "Thanks"

"No thank you for Playing My game See you around town" said the man "Hey Sam I noticed you sighed whats wrong" said Topher. Oh nothing its Just Amy loves the color red and ... I miss her"

Ella then remembered what Kimberly told her "Amy Is Jealous of Sammy" Ella then started to breath rapidly and then stopped when Piplup gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Don't worry Sammy I miss your sister also" Ella lied "Plus we have to leave this town and go to Alejandro for our Badge" said Topher

"Okay but first lets say thanks to Grandma Kimberly."

As they entered her house Grandma Kimberly said "So your leaving the city. It's fine All things must pass" said Grandma Kimberly "Thanks Grandma Kimberly for everything we couldn't have learned anything without you. " said Sammy "Oh Sammy here take this EXP share for your Pokemon they gain EXP if you win a battle using one Pokemon"

Sammy almost cried but instead she hugged Grandma Kimberly. "Thank you Thank you" was all Sammy could say

"It fine Sammy and Ella here take this Fashion Case and Poffin Case" "Thank you Grandma but what is it" said Ella It's a fashion case it stores beautiful ornaments for your Pokemon and The Poffin case Is to hold berrys for Pokemon in Case they get hungry." said Grandma Kimberly

"Thank You" said Ella crying and Hugging Gradma Kimberly "Oh lassy It's fine just promise to remember me." Said Grandma Kimberly.

"I Will I promise I Will" said Ella crying so hard she couldn't talk right.

" And Topher take this Piece of paper and Penicl and most of all this coin case for the game center and this super rod to find awesome water Pokemon' said Grandma Kimberly

"thank you But what Am i Supposed to do with a piece of paper?" You'll find out soon" Grandma Kimberly winked at Ella. Ella then Looked at Sammy. Sammy then looked confused.

"Thank you" said Topher Holding in the Tears. Topher then let out big sigh and said "Well We'll come and visit" He then hugged Grandma Kimberly and let out a single Tear.

Then all the Pokemon Starlys Chimchar Turtwig Togepi Marill Pichu and Togepi hugged Grandma Kimberly and cried. "Oh little ones I can't wait to see your growth" Grandma Then began to cry

They all hugged each other and cried for 5 minutes and then Ella said"Well See ya Grandam Kimberly" "We'll come and Visit" said Sammy "We love you" said Topher.

Then they all left It was 5:30 P.M and they walked to route 203 in silence until Sammy saw her friends from Johnto

 **Zoe and Jasmine**

"Oh my gosh Sammy!" said Zoe "Could it be" said Jasmine running up to her. Ella and Topher looked at each other awkwardly and Sammy said "Oh these are my friends from Johnto Zoe and Jasmine" "Jasmine, Zoe These are my best friends Topher and Ella"

"Before I moved to Sinnoh I lived in Johnto and I met these two there" said Sammy "what are you guys doing here" said Sammy

"Making sure those goons aren't here stealing other people's pokemon" said Jasmine. "Wait what" said Ella

"Theres an Organization called **TEAM ROCKET** and in Johnto and Kanto they'v been stealing peoples pokemon We came here to see if it happening here and were right it it is happening here" said Zoe

"It makes no sense the champion from Kanto defeated them what happened." said Zoe Ella gasped knowing her future prince defeated the evil organization.

" We were being chased by a TEAM ROCKET grunt and their new organization group called

 **TEAM GALACTIC**

Here they come now

They saw a Person in wearing a jacket that had a G on it and a person in Black hat wearing a Black suit that had a red R on it.

Sammy gasped to see who was in Black Suit

" **Amy!?"** said Sammy

 **Samey!** said Amy angrily


	6. Sisterly Battle

**Last Time On Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh Our Heros left Grandma Kimberly and went off to Route 203 to find the gym leader Alejandro but was Interrupted by Sammy's old friends Jasmine and Zoe who just told her they were being followed by an evil Organization called TEAM GALACTIC and TEAM ROCKET. Surprising one of the Grunts was Amy. Will Amy hurt Sammy. Will Topher ever tell Sammy he loves her Stay tuned on**

 **Sammy's Pokemon adventure in Sinnoh**

AMY" said a Shocked Sammy

"SAMEY" said a furious Amy

The twins just stared at each other until the Team Galactic Grunt broke the silence and said "Hey I know this is your first Time on the Job but we steal Pokemon not stare at People".

Ella then gasped "You steal Peoples Pokemon... but why"

"What do you mean why We steal them force them to evolve or sell them it's part of business. something you won't understand" said the Galactic grunt

"Hey you better leave us alone or else if that's okay with you" said a shy Zoe

The Galactic grunt laughed and said "Alright Amy You take care of these 3 while take care of redhead and tall cowboy girl"

Jasmine then stepped closer and started the battle.

"Oh Samey Samey Samey Samey" said Amy

"I didn't know you liked hanging out with these dorks"

Ella then shed a tear

"HEY DON"T YOU CALL ELLA AND SAMMY A DORK" said Topher

Amy laughed "AWE isn't that cute big old Topher is protecting his Princess Ella and the beast Samey"

Topher then grabbed out a Pokeball and held it Tightly making an angry face

"Amy... what happened I thought you loved Pokemon" said Sammy still shocked

"Pokemon? Pokemon?! Pokemon are only used for Money Idiot" said Amy

"But your Buizel Where is he?" said Sammy.

"Oh Samey He's with me Now I can't sell him since Daddy will get mad so I forced Him to be evil"

"Oh Amy Why'd you become like this Why"d you become Evil?" said Sammy crying

"OH WHY YOU BECOME EVIL AMY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED POKEMON" said Amy mimicking Sammy

"Just Shut up Samey it's already bad enough you were born just hand me your Pokemon before you get hurt" said Amy getting annoyed

"No" said Sammy

"Excuse you" said Amy shocked

"You heard me NO!" said Sammy

"I'm tired of you hurting me I'm tired of you being a jerk" said Sammy raising her voice

"You can hurt me but don't hurt my Pokemon or anybody else" she was losing her voice

Amy made an evil smile " **So be it** "

She then threw out a Buizel, a Zubat, and an Abra.

"Alright you lazy animals hurt her" said Amy Pointing to Sammy

Then Topher threw out his Turtwig and Ell threw out her Pichu

They both looked at Sammy smiling and Sammy nodded and threw out her Chimchar

"Whoa Look out everybody Samey just threw out a Stupid Monkey" said Amy being sarcastic.

Chimchar then let a tear come from his eye

"Oh Chimchar your not stupid your special your amazing your My best friend" said Sammy smiling at him

Chimchar then Looked up at Sammy and Smiled then his tail grew in flames while looking at Amy

"Oh This is going to be fun" said Amy smiling evilly

Sammy then smiled back

"Zubat use poison sting on Pichu!"

Buizel use Water gun on Chimchar"!

Abra use Confusion on Turtwig!" yelled Amy

"Pichu dodge and use Thunderbolt on Zubat" yelled Ella

"Turtwig dodge and use vine whip on Buizel" yelled Topher

"Chimchar use ember on Abra"

Sammy's Ella's and Topher's Pokemon avoided Amy's attacks and attacked her Pokemon. Zubat and Buizel fainted due to _Super Effective_ attacks but Abra was at the Yellow meter.

"Hmmm oh Sammy I see you gotten strong but... this a battle between us!" yelled Amy.

"Abra teleport Samey's lame friends to that tree over there."

Abra then grabbed Ella and Topher and thier Pokemon and put them on a tree branch

Sammy then gasped and closed her eyes

"What's the matter Samey I thought you were ready to become a Pokemon trainer oh well I guess Mistakes do happen like when you were born" said Amy

Sammy then opened her eyes her Pupils then got smaller a vein was Popping out of her arm and she was grinding her teeth

"Chimchar use Ember once more but FULL POWER!" yelled Sammy

Chimchar then held his breath and let it go onto the Abra. The Abra then went flying back hitting the Tree that Ella and Topher on causing both of them to fall.

Amy the looked around shocked she was breathing rapidly she couldn't believe she lost to her little sister

Sammy then walked up to her and said "Here"

Sammy just gave Amy the red watch she won from the clown ticket game

Amy looked up confused

"Hey I'm supposed to give you something not the other way around" she said dissapointed

"I know but here It's just something to remember me by when your off." said Sammy shedding a tear and smiling

Amy then got up and pushed Sammy to the ground and said" You really think I'm a miss you huh do you DO YOU!"

Ella and Topher then ran to pick Sammy up

"You disgust me"

"Hey Amy I lost the battle how about you" said the Galactic grunt returning to her

"I lost but I stole this cool watch." said Amy smiling while putting on the waatch

"Come on we got to go to boss before he fires us." said The galactic grunt running

"Okay be there in a sec" said Amy she then turned to look at Sammy and said "I'll be back Sammy just wait"

She then ran and disappeared

"Oh Sammy you alright" said Zoe running to her

"Yea I'm alright" she said looking for Amy

"Well Sam we got to go back home see ya it's been nice catching up.' said Jasmine

As Zoe and Jasmine walked away Sammy looked at the ground and said

 ** _She Called me Sammy"_**

"Umm Sammy Alejandro's gym is that way" said Topher

"Hmm oh yea lets go" said Sammy

 _She called me by my real name_ she thought as she was walking


	7. A Gym Battle and a Night of Love

**Last Time on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh, Our hero Sammy just battled a Team Rocket grunt which was none other than her sister Amy, Amy battled her sister and lost. Surprisingly Sammy gave her a watch to remember her by when she's off. Amy takes the watch and pushes and tells the other grunt that she just stole a cool watch and surprisingly she tells Sammy she will back actually calling Sammy by her real name. Is this a sign of Amy actually liking Sammy or was it an accident?**

 **Find out on Sammy's Pokemon Adventure in Sinnoh**

* * *

The story starts off with a side show of had happen to our Heroes Sammy, Topher, and Ella. Ella battled youngsters, Topher battled Picnickers, and Sammy she battled along side with her friends **.** It took them hours to get through that one small cave the Oreburgh Gate and the trainers come out exhausted and having level 15 Pokemon

"Well here we Oreburgh city" said Topher smiling at Ella and Sammy

Ella smiles back while Sammy looks around and observes the towns. "There's not a lot of green here" she said

Topher looks around and also notices that. "Hm Your right... well we can always explore who knows we find another place to stay at" said Topher joking

Ella didn't laugh as usual. She was the most tired out of everyone. Ella had faced a lot of screaming little kids saying that there the best and how they like to wear shorts.

Sammy noticed Ella trying her hardest trying to stay awake and "Hey relax were here and were going to find us a place to stay".

Ella smiled happily knowing that her friends cared

So as our heroes continued to walk they were interrupted by a youngster and Ella surprisingly wined

"Howdy Trainer! If you don't have a gym badge, other trainers will look down you guys like your a total noob, right? So I'll show you where the town's Pokemon gym is." said The youngster escorting them to the gym

As they walked Sammy whispered into Ella's ear "Hey why'd you whine back there when you saw the youngster?" Ella whispered back "Forgive me, it's just that, we battled a lot of youngsters and it just got annoying seeing them and hear them brag like there the best."

Then the youngster whispered into Topher's ear "Hey buddy you got weird friends" Topher chuckled "Were all weird buddy in our own weird way"

Then 2 minutes later they arrived at the gym only to see a person blocking the entrance.

"Huh? There's someone there." said the youngster confused

The trio then walked up to the person. The person wore a vest over a blue shirt and had tannish skin.

"Huh? Oh allow me to introduce my self. I'm Dave, and you guys are...?"

"I'm Topher"

"I'm Sammy"

"And I'm Ella" Ella bowed

"Well... you guys are too late. The gym leader Alejandro's gone. He said he had to go to... uh... Oh Yea, to Oreburgh Mine" said Dave

Topher and Sammy groaned while Ella stood there trying so hard not to pass out but, when she tried to walk she fell causing her shoe to fall off.

Dave picked her shoe up and grabbed Ella by the foot and put here shoe back on.

Ella smiled and sighed. Ella blushed. _"That was a true fairy tale moment"_ she thought to her self

"He said that he would be back tomorrow but in the mean time why don't you guys spend the night with me." Dave offered

"Thank you soo much" said Ella getting close to Dave still blushing

"No problem" said Dave getting a little creeped out

"Don't mind her she's just tired" said Sammy

Dave smiled and giggled

The story then changes into Dave's house.

"Now I know this isn't much but it's something" said Dave,

Topher Ella and Sammy didn't mind at all all they did was pull out a sleeping bag and sleep.

Dave just shrugged turned the lights off and also went to sleep.

As much as Ella wanted to sleep she called Grandma Kimberly from her Poki Nav plus in Dave's bathroom.

"Hello Grandma Kimberly" Ella sang

"Oh Hello my little princess how are you." Grandma Kimberly said

"Oh Grandma I'm fine I just met a sweet boy today" said Ella in a dreamy voice

"Was it that boy I was telling you the other day you know the one who is champion of Kanto"

"Oh no Grandma Kimberly this one is so sweet. He'd put my shoe on when it fell off. He offered us to stay with him for the night he's so sweet"

"Awee and the boy's name lassy"

"His name is Dave"

Grandma Kimberly then thought about Dave and gasped "Oooh Ella I'm so sorry but Dave... he has feeling for another girl lassy"

Ella then frowned "What do you mean"

"lassy there is a girl named Sky and she lives in Oreburgh city with Dave I'm sorry"

Ella thought about it and started to tear up and then said "Oh Okay I'm sorry for wasting your time"

"Ohh Lassy don't cry..." it was too late Ella had already hung up

"Maybe she was playing around. Maybe" Ella said while looking in the mirror

She then went to sleep hoping that Grandma Kimberly was lying.

The next day started off with Piplup waking up from under Ella's hat and walked up to cuddle with Sammyto wake her up.

Sammy then woke up startled and then realized it was Piplup

Sammy then pulled out her Chimchar that was sleeping in Sammy's arms and gave him a big kiss causing him to wake up.

Topher and Ella still asleep slept through the noise until Dave came in and woke them up

"Hey Alejandro's back you can go battle him"

That immediately woke Topher up. Topher then sprung up and started to put his Trainer clothes on

While Ella not tired anymore didn't want to hear Dave talk after all He's got Sky

"Well I'm a go make breakfast for a special someone no actually a princess" said Dave leaving

Ella gasped then sprung up and changed to her trainer outfit so she can eat with Dave _"She was lying"_ thought Ella

...

Moments later Dave was smelling a flower and sneezing in his kitchen. Ella then came in singing

"Ella?!" said Dave

"Yes Prince David" said Ella

"Um Dave is fine... um I kinda set this romantic breakfast cause uh" Dave said Looking for the right words

"I'm listening" said Ella blushing that her cheeks were pink

"It's for some one very special"

Ella giggled and said "Oh David I'm soo"

Only to be interrupted by Dave " And she's going to be here any minute so would you mind going away like before my friend Sky shows up"

Ella was heartbroken

"This is for your friend Sky? Of course it is. I"ll just uhh" Ella started to tear up "I'll uh you know" Ella then ran out crying

"Ella Wait!" yelled Dave but **It wouldn't matter anyway since Ella wouldn't be talking to Dave a** **nymore**

...

As Sammy was finished changing she found Ella crying in her sleeping bag.

"Ella what's wrong" said Sammy

"Hmm ohh um I just uh miss Grandma Kimberly yea that's it" said Ella

" Me to but lets win this gym battle for her" said Sammy pulling Ella up

"Where's Topher" said Ella

"He's outside watching Togepi and Marill" said Sammy

As Sammy and Ella went outside they saw Topher jumping up and down for excitement.

"Come on lets go battle Alejandro" said Topher

"Okay Okay calm down big boy" said Sammy playfully punching him

They then went to the gym and entered it and saw youngsters and stairs and a man.

"Howdy! Hows it going, Champs-to-be. That's what I said to a really impatient boy earlier, too. The gym leader is a user of Rock-type Pokemon. Well, listen. Rock-type Pokemon really hate water, all right There also weak to grass type moves. Gee, they sure have weaknesses. But don't think it will be easy. You don't get to be a gym leader with out covering for weaknesses. Going after a Rock-type Pokemon with a Fire-type Pokemon won't be easy either. That's all the advice I can give thanks for listening." said the man

Topher then started to come up with a plan "Okay so I will use my Turtwig while, Ella uses her Piplup and Sammy you'll use..."

"I don't know all I got is a Startly, Togepi, and a Chimchar they won't do significant damage"

Then Chimchar gave Sammy a hug as if telling her he can do it.

"Oh all right you can fight" said Sammy Hugging Chimchar

"So do you want to take the stairs or fight all these youngsters?" said Topher

"Well lets take stairs I mean we got level 15 Pokemon whats the worst Pokemon they got" said Sammy

So our heroes went around the youngsters and found them selves in front of Alejandro.

"I am Alejandro, The gym Leader A.K.A The Arch Villain I'm but one trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokemon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a Trainers. And I'll need to see the Toughness of the Pokemon that battle with you. And just so you know I'm called the Man whose heart is made out of Stone for a reason **I show No Mercy** "

The battle then begins

Alejandro sends out a Geodude,Onix, and a Cranidos.

While Sammy sent out her Chimchar, Ella sends out her Piplup, and Topher sends out his Turtwig

Alejandro examines and then starts to worry. "So you came prepared huh well all except for fire monkey but no matter I'll still win even when you have the type advantage"

Sammy then starts to think and she gasped "Oh so that's why you wanted to battle you have Mach Punch a fighting type move" Chimchar smiled

Alejandro then gasped "Where did you learn that from I specifically told that man tell trainers my Pokemon are only weak to water, and grass types"

Sammy laughed "Oh you nervous. You thought fire monkey lady wasn't prepared plus I have a sister who tells me this stuff when she's bored"

Alejandro smiled and said "No matter Geodude use rock throw on Chimchar! Onix use screech, and Cranidos use Leer."

Geodudes attack was avoided while the other attacks lowered defense

"Is that it?" said Topher

Alejandro then laughed "Oh little one when a Pokemon's defense falls, and when it's attacked next round it causes more damage."

"My oh my, you do realize our Pokemon our level 15 while two of your Pokemon are level 12's and one is a level 14" said Ella

Alejandro then thought about it and said "Oh not cool"

"Chimchar Mach punch Geodude! Turtwig use Razor leaf on both Geodude and Onix, Piplup please use bubble on Onix and Cranidos!"

Geodude and Onix fainted. While Cranidos is still standing.

"Okay Okay you win just take the stupid badge" said Alejandro really starting to get Nervous

"Lets make it official" said Sammy

"Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig use the moves you used before and finish of Cranidos!" the three said in unison

The three Pokemon then used a move called Triple finish and ended Cranidos

Alejandro stood there in shock of what he just saw he then said " This is embarrassing... I lost to three people who didn't have on badge and the battle didn't last 10 minutes but you put on a good battle. Better than that kid with the vest but anyway I want to give you guys this..." said Alejandro giving the trio the Coal Badge.

"Having the coal badge means your Pokemon can now use the hidden move Rock Smash outside of battle you should also take this..." he gave the trio flowers

The trio looked at him confused especially Topher. "Give this to Heather when you go to her gym" Sammy then looked at her Trainer card and saw that Heather was the seventh Gym leader

She then said "You really think we can make it that far?" Alejandro nodded "Well if you can beat me under 10 minutes you'll be fine... Well see you" said Alejandro

The trio then left the gym and went to Dave's house to feed their Pokemon

"Oh you did wonderful Chimchar" said Sammy holding up her Chimchar in the Air and giving him a kiss.

Ella just sat in Dave's kitchen chair and sighed " _This is where we were supposed have a romantic breakfast_ " she thought Then the door opened

It was Dave and he was upset.

Topher noticed and said "Hey Dave you alright"

"No my friend Sky already had a boyfriend. Keith"

"Oh Dave I'm so sorry" said Sammy giving Dave a hug which caused Topher to get a little jealous.

"Oh it's fine Sammy. Have you ever been hurt by the person you loved"

Sammy and Topher shook their heads while Ella said Yes

"Ella? really when?" said Topher

Ella then gave Sammy a signal as if saying she wanted to be left alone with Dave

Sammy the nodded and took Topher out of the room and into's Dave's room but Sammy peeped her head out to hear there conversation

"Ella when did this happen?" said Dave

Ella then took a deep breath and said "Remember last night when I fell and you put my shoe on for me well... I fell in love with you"

Dave widened his eyes

"I know I know it sounds shocking but it was more shocking when I found out your romantic breakfast was for Sky" said Ella tearing up

Dave then hugged Ella despite of any germs she had on her. Which then caught Ella's attention

"Oh Ella when I saw you sit next to me at breakfast I realized why I put it there. It was for someone special and when I said that I thought of you. but when you ran off I called your name. I was then going to tell you that I was going to cancel my date with Sky and be with you but I guess now it's too late" said Dave

(To make this part sound better play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - 69 I Feel A Little Uneasy)

Ella then smiled and blushed.

"Oh David why would you ever think it's too late for us? We just got to know each other. And even though you made my heart wince I forgive you"

"Wait so you forgive me for not seeing the beauty in you" said Dave

Ella blushed more and nodded

Dave then got on one knee, grabbed Ella's hand and said " Oh Ella now I know I acted like a jerk but I realized the mistake I made. I chose to be with a girl who already has a boyfriend instead of being with a beautiful princess and I apologize. What I'm trying to say is can I be your prince Princess Ella?"

Ella couldn't believe this was happening to her she simply cried and jumped on Dave screaming the word "YES! YES!" she then did something that shocked him

 **She Kissed him.**

As Dave was shocked on she was doing he just accepted the kiss and kissed her back.

Meanwhile Sammy and Topher watched the whole thing and let a tear out. Sammy even took a picture of them kissing

Then their Pokemon also saw and they even started to cry

One of Topher's tears fell on Sammy and Sammy laughed she playfully pushed him and Topher playfully punched her.

Then Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup saw and pushed Sammy in Topher's arms. Sammy looked at the Pokemon and the Pokemon gave her a smile

Topher blushed as did Sammy

Then Sammy also did the unbelievable. She did the thing she wanted to do to Topher when she met him her whole life.

 **She Kissed him**

Sammy quickly pulled away smiling and blushing. Topher then smiled dreamily when he saw Sammy do the same thing

Then Topher put his hands on Sammy's cheeks and kissed her

 **This Whole night was a night of Forgiveness and Love**

 **... but what Dave didn't know was that Sky was watching. She watched the whole thing from outside his window and she cried. She was going to tell him that she broke up with Kieth so she can be with him but now... It's too late**


End file.
